5 octobre
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Mini histoire en trois parties racontant pourquoi la date du 5 octobre est une date magique pour Ron et Hermione. Trad de Elais
1. 5 octobre 1985

Voici une nouvelle traduction, une mini histoire en trois parties racontant pourquoi la date du 5 octobre est une date magique pour Ron et Hermione.

Résumer : Ron, âgé de 5 ans, rencontre une fillette aux cheveux châtains brousailleux dans le métro alors qu'il se rend au Ministère avec son père.

**

* * *

**

**5 octobre 1985**

Ronald Weasley tenait la main de son père alors qu'ils attendaient debout dans une station de métro de Londres. Petit Ron - il avait apparemment eu 5 ans en mars - était très fier ; pour la première fois de sa très courte vie, il allait au Ministère de la Magie avec son père, Arthur Weasley. La famille Weasley était composée de neuf personnes : Arthur, le père ; Molly, la mère, et leur trois enfants Bill, Charlie, Percy, les jumeaux George et Fred, Ronald et Virginia, la seule fille. Ce n'était pas une famille ordinaire ; en effet, les Weasley étaient tous des magiciens et des sorcières et, appelaient les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques des Moldus, tout comme le reste du Monde Sorcier. Etre dans le métro n'était pas quelque chose de vraiment habituelle pour Arthur Weasley, mais puisque Ron était trop jeune pour transplaner et puisque Arthur était fasciné par les Moldus, ils se trouvaient dans une station de métro, attendant de prendre un train qui les amènerait à la station la plus proche du Ministère.

Arthur regarda une fois encore sa carte du métro de Londres, re-vérifiant oû ils devaient descendre, une fois qu'ils seraient dans le train. Quand le train arriva, Arthur serra la petite main de son fils et avança. Ron vit un siège vide près d'une petite fille qui faisait apparemment les courses avec sa mère ; la mère était entourée par des sacs de provisions. La fillette semblait avoir son âge. Elle avait des cheveux châtains et brousailleux et une robe bleue. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais était néanmoins très intéressé par elle. Il leva les yeux vers son père qui était à nouveau absorbé dans la carte.

"Papa ?" demanda Ron.

"Oui, Ronnie ?"

"Je peux m'asseoir là ?" dit-il en désignant le siège vide.

"Bien sûr, je te dirais quand nous serons arrivés," dit Arthur en souriant, pensant que son fils était autant intéressé par les inventions Moldues que lui l'était.

Ron marcha lentement vers le siège. Au même moment, la fillette tourna son visage vers lui. Elle avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vus ; ils étaient grands et d'une jolie couleur marron. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait explosé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant. Il continua à la fixer. Soudain, elle parla.

"Tu es assis sur ma robe !" lui dit-elle.

"Oh, je suis désolé !"

Il se leva afin de repousser la robe, et fut projeté sur le sol ; le train avait tourné, ce qui l'avait surpris. Elle le regarda en bas et dit, "C'était une chose stupide de faire ça, se lever et ne pas se retenir à quelque chose."

Ron sentit qu'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes mais alors, la fillette lui tendit sa main. Ron la prit, se leva et s'assit de nouveau à côté d'elle.

"Merci."

"Tu as la couleur de cheveux la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu." répondit-elle

Ron rougit mais répliqua, "Celle de ma soeur est encore plus bizarre."

"Ah bon ?" Puis elle dit, "Tu as une soeur ?"

"Oui, une petite soeur. Elle s'appelle Virginia mais tout le monde l'appelle Ginny."

"Je n'ai pas de frères ou soeurs, mais j'aimerais bien en avoir. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas trop ennuyeux et qu'ils ne déchirent pas mes livres."

"Tes livres ?"

"Oui ! J'en ais des tas ! Quand je serais plus grande, je serais bibliothécaire."

"Wow."

"Et toi ?"

"Moi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu seras grand ?"

"Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je n'y ais jamais vraiment pensé..."

"Tu n'y as pas encore pensé ? Mais tu devrais vraiment le faire, tu sais. Je veux dire, c'est très important. Tu devrais savoir maintenant ce que tu seras plus tard."

Ron voulait lui dire, "je suis un sorcier !" mais pensait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de le dire ; ses parents le tueraient. Alors à la place il dit, "je ne suis qu'un petit garçon !"

"Quel âge tu as ?"

"J'ai 5 ans. Depuis mars."

"J'ai 5 ans depuis moins d'un mois. Tut tut. Vraiment, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu feras plus tard ?"

"Heu..." dit Ron, "Je suppose que je voudrais travailler pour le Ministère avec mon père."

"Ton père travaille pour le Ministère ?" dit-elle, soudain excitée.

"Ouais."

"Quel genre de travail il fait ?"

"Il étudie les Mol... Heu, étudie... étudie nos vies."

"Nos vies ?"

"Oui ?" dit Ron provisoirement.

"Oh, tu veux dire qu'il est une sorte de statisticien ?"

"Heu, oui," répondit Ron, ne sachant pas ce qu'un statisticien pouvait être.

"Ca doit être intéressant," dit la fillette honnêtement.

La mère de la fillette regarda soudain sa fille et dit, "Chérie, il est temps d'y aller." Elle prit ses sacs alors que la fillette se levait. Au même moment, Arthur dit, "Ronnie, nous descendons ici." Chaque parent prit son enfant par la main et le fit descendre du train.

"Au revoir, Ronnie..." hurla la fillette.

"Attends ! Comment tu t'appelles ?"

Ron ne pu entendre que la fin de sa réponse, les portes s'ouvraient au même moment. "...Mione."

Il la vit lui faire signe de la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec sa mère. Montrant la fillette qui disparaîssait progressivement, Ron se tourna vers son père et dit, "Papa ?"

"Mmm ?"

"Tu voiscette fille avec la robe bleue ?" demanda Ron, tenant la main de son père.

Arthur se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir des cheveux châtains et brousailleux avant que la foule ne fasse disparaître la fillette de son champ de vision. Il acquiesça et regarda son fils pour le questionner. "Oui, Ronnie ?

Ron sourit de satisfaction, son coeur brûlant d'un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas encore nommer et dit à son père, "Je vais l'épouser un jour !"

Arthur sourit, pensant que son fils aurait oublié le fillette à la robe bleue avant la fin de la journée. Il ne se doutait pas que la petite fille était une sorcière et que six ans plus tard, Ron et "Mione" deviendraient amis. Il ne se doutait pas que, quinze ans plus tard, jour pour jour, la fillette à la robe bleue deviendrait sa belle-fille.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : 5 octobre 2000 


	2. 5 octobre 2000

Si vous avez aimé le premier chapitre, vous allez adoré celui-là.

Résumer : Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du mariage de Ron et Hermione, mais aussi le jour de se souvenir...

**

* * *

**

**5 octobre 2000**

Molly Weasley regardait tendrement son petit garçon. Non, il n'était plus un petit garçon, se souvint-elle. C'était un homme maintenant. Un homme de vingt ans, grand, musclé, plein de tâches de rousseur, et c'était aujourd'hui le jour de son mariage. Mais peu importe quel âge Ron pouvait avoir, il serait toujours son petit garçon. Un petit garçon à qui elle avait donné naissance.

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Molly alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner de l'autel, sa femme tenant son bras. Elle ne pu empêcher les souvenirs d'affluer. Elle se souvint la première fois qu'il lui avait dit "je t'aime, maman", elle se souvint de sa frayeur alors que ses turbulents grands frères avaient transformé son nounours en araignée. Elle se souvint de la fierté qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait reçu son insigne de Préfet.

Elle se souvenait trop bien de la frayeur lorsqu'il avait décidé - contre sa volonté - de s'enrôler dans un combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui (Voldemort ! se dit-elle) et ses Partisans. Il s'était battu avec tant de bravoure - ils s'étaient tous battus avec bravoure. Merci Merlin, sa famille n'avait subi aucune perte. Percy boiterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais il ne se plaignait, car c'était le prix à payer pour avoir tourner le dos à sa famille au début de la guerre ; la guerre à laquelle avait mis fin Harry Potter, avec l'aide d'Hermione. Ron avait réussi à tué Lucius Malefoy (son fils Drago était toujours porté 'disparu') et Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry serait toujours reconnaissant envers Ron d'avoir venger la mort de Sirius.

Molly secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. C'était le temps de célébrer le mariage de Hermione et Ron. Molly regarda avec tendresse sa belle-fille. Elle avait toujours aimé Hermione, plus encore lorsque la jeune femme s'était occupée de Ron lorsqu'il avait été gravement blessé lors de son combat à mortcontre Lucius Malefoy.

Non, non Molly ! N'y pense pas maintenant !

Elle leva les yeux vers son mari et pu voir une larme couler le longe de sa joue droite. Arthur prit sa main et ils marchèrent vers l'église sorcière ensemble, suivant Ginny et Harry, maintenant Mr et Mme Harry Potter.

Le repas denoce de Ron et Hermione avait lieu dans le jardin du Terrier, qui était décoré de ballons blancs et rouges et de plusieurs guirlandes. Harry et Ginny avaient célébré leur union au Terrier également, bien que dans des temps plus sombres. Ils avaient voulu se marier avant que Harry ne parte se battre contre Voldemort. Ginny était maintenant enceinte ; le bébé devrait arriver dans moins de quatre mois et son ventre montrait les signes évidents de sa grossesse. Harry et la jeune femme avaient décidé que si Ginny donnait naissance à un garçon, son prénom serait Sirius, en mémoire du parrain décédé de Harry. Si Ginny donnait naissance à une fille, elle s'appellerait Lily, comme la mère de Harry.

Ron et Hermione étaient debout, à côté de l'immense tente blanche sous lequel le repas avait lieu. Les jeunes mariés remerciaient les invités pour être venus, mais ne se lâchait pas la main. Ils ne laisseraient jamais partir l'autre, jamais. Ils s'étaient tellement battus, avec tant de force. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ou savoir ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, et avec Harry. Ils méritaient tous maintenant d'être heureux et c'est ce qu'ils avaient l'intention d'être.

Arthur Weasley parlait avec les parents de Hermione, les Granger. Mme Granger pleurait doucement. Son mari la tenait par les épaules.

"Regardez là, Arthur, elle est si belle ! Elle est si belle dans sa robe blanche."

Une larme roula le long de sa joue droite.

"Je me souviens, quand elle avait l'habitude mettre une petite robe blanche et de 'jouer à se marier' comme elle disait. Son mari était toujours son ours en peluche."

Mme Granger sourit, puis fronça ses sourcils.

"Jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait cinq ans. Tu te souviens comme elle était mignonne quand elle avait cinq ans, chéri ? Peu après avoir eut cinq ans, l'ours fut mit dans un coin et oublié. Elle prétendait alors épouser un garçon qu'elle appelait 'Ronnie'. Elle faisait comme si le garçon était debout à côté d'elle, caressant le dos de sa main alors qu'elle disait, d'une voix profonde, 'vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée'."

Arthur écoutait attentivement.

"Avez-vous dis Ronnie ?"

"Oui. Je me souviens lui avoir demandé un jour qui était ce Ronnie. Elle a dis qu'il était le garçon qu'elle épouserait un jour. Je lui ais alors demandé de m'en dire plus. Elle m'a dit que le garçon avait des cheveux roux et qu'il était très maladroit. Elle a dit aussi qu'il voulait travailler pour le Ministère, parce que son père y travaillait."

"Et bien," dit Mr Weasley, émerveillé, "on dirait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait votre petite Hermione : elle est maintenant la femme d'un rouquin."

Ils rirent ensemble. Mme Granger parla de nouveau.

"Puis, en grandissant, elle a oublié ce garçon imaginaire, et elle n'a plus 'jouer à se marier'..."

Elle soupira en se souvenant et chercha quelque chose dans son sac. Elle en sortit une vieille photographie, toute chiffonnée, d'Hermione. Mr Weasley la regarda.

"Elle avait cinq ans quand cette photo a été prise. Désolé, c'est une photo moldue, elle ne bouge pas."

Quelque chose avait fait tilt dans l'esprit d'Arthur et il regarda l'image avec intérêt. C'était étrange, combien Hermione semblait familière à cinq ans. Il ne la connaissait pas encore, pensa-t-il - déjà, elle semblait si familière. Les visions étranges d'un métro moldu, d'une robe bleue, de son fils à cinq ans, lui revinrent à l'esprit, mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il ne pouvait les associer.

Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. C'était une voix qu'il connaissait par coeur.

"Papa ? Papa ! Papa !"

_"Papa, je vais l'épouser un jour."_

"Papaaaa!"

"Oui ?" demanda Arthur distraitement.

Ron se tenait debout à côté de lui, très élégant dans son costume de cérémonie.

"Papa, tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, oui, Ron," dit Mr Weasley, souriant, "C'est juste l'émotion, Ronnie."

"Allez viens, c'est l'heure de manger ! Je veux que tu t'assoies à côté de moi et Hermione!"

_"Je peux m'asseoir là, Papa ?"_

Arthur suivit Ron à la table et vit un cadeau de mariage sur une chaise tout près. C'était enveloppé dans un papier bleu.

_"Tu vois la fille avec la robe bleue ?"_

Ron était un peu inquiet par le comportement peu habituel de son père. Il l'interpella une fois encore.

"Papa ?"

_"Papa, je vais me marier avec elle !"_ "... fille en bleue..." "...assis près de la fille en bleue..." "...épouser la fille en bleue..."

Des cheveux châtains, pensa Arthur. Des cheveux châtains broussailleux... la fille à la robe bleue dans le métro avec des cheveux châtains broussailleux. La fille assise près de Ron avec des cheveux châtains broussailleux.

Arthur regard autour de lui et ses yeux virent le sourire de Hermione.

La photographie...

_"Elle prétendait alors épouser un garçon qu'elle appelait 'Ronnie'… " "…le garçon qu'elle épouserait un jour…" "...le garçon avait les cheveux roux..."_

Soudain, tout se remit en place dans l'esprit d'Arthur. Il se retourna et vit Mme Granger derrière lui. Il fut en quelques pas à ses côtés.

"Mme Granger," dit-il avec excitation, "Mme Granger !"

"Oui ?"

"Heu... Puis-je vous emprunter la photo de Hermione une minute, s'il vous plait ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle, lui remettant la photographie, "mais pourquoi vous..."

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase. Mr Weasley parlait déjà à son fils.

"Ron !" appela-t-il. "Ron !"

"Oui, papa ?"

Pendant une minute, Arthur vit son petit garçon de cinq ans debout devant lui. Il secoua la tête pour refouler ce souvenir et donna la photo à Ron, qui la regarda curieusement.

"Hey," dit-il, "Je la connais !"

Son visage se métamorphosa.

"C'est Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?"

Arthur ne répondit pas.

"Je la connais," dit Ron. "Je veux dire, bien sûr que je la connais, Hermione est... ma femme."

Il sourit.

Ma femme, pensa-t-il avec fierté. Alors il dit, "Mais, je connaissais son... alors."

Arthur acquiesça.

"Je ne me souviens pas oû et quand mais je savais... que je la connaissais alors."

L'esprit de Ron fut alors rempli de visions : un petite fille dans une robe bleue avec des cheveux châtains broussailleux. Un train...

"Tu l'as rencontré," dit Arthur.

"Quand ? Oû ?"

"Quand tu avais cinq ans, dans le métro moldu."

Ron sembla incrédule puis finalement sourit.

"Oui. Je me souviens maintenant. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Jusqu'à ce que je vois cette photo... Comment j'ais pu ne pas la reconnaître ? Je la connais depuis neuf ans maintenant."

"Elle était un souvenir d'enfant. Quelque chose que tu as oublié mais c'est resté quelque part dans ta tête. Tu te souviens ce que tu m'avais dit quand tu l'as vu partir ?"

Ron réfléchie une seconde, puis baissa la tête, souriant toujours.

"J'ai dis que j'allais l'épouser"

"Oui."

Ron regarda autour de lui et sourit à Hermione. Il l'appela.

"Mione ?"

Elle vint près de lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, alors que Arthur s'éloignait, cherchant sa femme pour tout lui raconter.

"Oui, Mr. Weasley ?" dit Hermione.

"S'il te plait, appelles moi Ronnie."

Hermione le regarda, surprise. Ron lui montra la photo.

"Tu me croirais, Hermione, si je te disais qu'un jour, quand nous avions tous les deux cinq ans, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le métro moldu ?"

Hermione secoua la tête, réfléchissant. Ron réussit à rencontrer son regard, et prit les mains de sa femme dans les siennes, la rapprochant de lui, et lui dit, "Tu te souviens, Hermione, une petit garçon roux et maladroit qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie ?"

Hermione regarda son mari, penchant légèrement la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle se souvenait.

"Après t'avoir vu pour la première fois, ce garçon savait ce qu'il voulait faire : t'épouser. Il l'a dit à son père également. A peu près six ans plus tard, quand le garçon, maintenant plus si petit, t'a vu pour la deuxième fois de sa vie - même si il ne se souvenait pas t'avoir rencontré un jour à ce moment là -il savait qu'il ne voulait pas seulement que tu sois sa femme, mais aussi qu'il voulait t'embrasser et te faire rire et te rendre heureuse pour toujours. En t'épousant aujourd'hui, le garçon a fait de ses rêves une réalité."

"C'était toi. C'est toi," balbutia Hermione.

"C'est moi, Mione."

"Pourquoi m'appelles tu 'Mione'."

"Parce que quand tu m'as dit ton nom ce jour là, il y a quinze ans, je n'ai entendu que la fin de celui-ci : Mione."

"Tu es Ronnie ? Tu es Ronnie !" dit-elle. "Comment... Pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas de toi, pourquoi..."

"Ca n'a aucune importance. Tout ce qui importe c'est que nous nous sommes trouvés l'un l'autre une fois encore."

"Je croyais que ton nom était Ronnie parce que j'ai entendu ton père t'appeler comme ça." Puis elle ajouta, "Quand j'était petite, je faisais semblant de me marier avec toi chaque fois que je me sentais seule. C'est arrivé beaucoup trop souvent. Je me suis marié avec toi de nombreuses fois."

Elle riait et pleurait et en même temps.

"Tu faisais semblant de m'épouser ?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi ?"

Sa lèvre inférieur trembla lorsqu'elle admit en murmurant, "Parce que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toit."

"Tu as été très autoritaire ce jour là, tu sais. J'ai cru que j'allais fondre en larmes quand je suis tombé de mon siège."

"Mais c'était stupide de ta part, de ne te retenir à rien." murmura-t-elle, son amour pour lui se lisant dans ses yeux.

"Pourquoi as tu toujours raison ?" Il prit son menton dans sa main et l'embrassa doucement, puis dit, "Ce jour là, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, moi aussi. Et j'ai dit à mon père que je voulais t'épouser."

Il embrassa tendrement ses joues et effaça ses larmes avec ses pouces.

"Je t'aime, Mione Weasley."

"Je t'aime, Ronnie."

"Et je promet que nous ne nous marierons qu'une seule fois, tu ne seras plus jamais seule désormais."

"Je sais."

"Mais, Hermione, s'il te plait, fais quelque chose pour moi..."

"Tout ce que tu veux, Ronnie."

"Mione... Ne m'obliges pas à lire l'Histoire de Poudlard une fois encore." dit-il en souriant.

Elle rie doucement et embrassa son mari avec tout l'amour et la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : 5 octobre 2003

Merci à emmi la beletinette, Lilli-Puce, phenix,sarah, milly, Titange013, virg05, Lady Oscar et With Potter pour leurs reviews.


	3. 5 octobre 2003

Et voilà, nous arrivons à la fin de cette fabuleuse histoire avec ce troisième et dernier chapitre.

Résumer : Trois ans après le mariage de Ron et Hermione, Hermione est sur le point d'accoucher, mais tout ne sepasse pas comme ils l'avaient prévu...

**

* * *

**

**5 octobre 2003**

"Pousse, ma puce, pousse !"

Hermione Weasley attrapa son mari par le col de sa chemise et lui dit d'un air menaçant, "Comment oses-tu me dire ce que je dois faire, Ronald Weasley ! Si je dois supporter ça, c'est à cause de toi !"

Elle grimaça de douleur et hurla avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller à nouveau, lâchant le col de la chemise. Elle leva les yeux vers son mari. Ron et Hermione étaient mariés depuis trois ans et elle était sur le point de donner naissance à leur premier enfant. Ron souriait comme un idiot, regardant avec amour sa femme. Son amour de femme. Il était si fou de cette femme que ç'en était presque indécent.

Durant plusieurs années, spécialementlorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, l'école de Magie pour Sorcières et Sorciers, Ronald Weasley avait essayé de cacher ses sentiments pour Hermione Granger. Mais cela avait été inutile, et elle avait finalement eut un aperçu de ce qu'il éprouvait au cours de leur quatrième année, lors du Bal de Noël. Il n'oublierait jamais la dispute que lui et sa futur femme (même si à l'époque, personne n'imaginait que c'est deux là se marieraient un jour, pas même le professeur de divination, Trelawney) avaient eu cette nuit là.

A l'époque, il avait été blessé par cette dispute et Hermione lui avait dit, des années plus tard, qu'elle avait souffert elle aussi, et qu'elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer sous ses draps dans son lit. Mais maintenant, chaque fois que Ron et Hermione Weasley parlait de cette dispute, cela les faisait sourire. Ron se rappellerait toujours la nuit oû ils s'étaient avoués l'un à l'autre que cette dispute leur avait fait comprendre les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient ri ensemble, puis fait l'amour.

La voix d'Hermione sortit Ron de sa rêverie.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu souries ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'il essuyait la sueur de son front. Son contact était doux, tendre. Hermione sentit son coeur se gonfler d'amour pour cet homme qui s'occupait tellement d'elle. Elle prit sa main et l'embrassa. Il la regarda attentivement puis répondit à sa question.

"Je souris parce que tu es belle."

She fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

"Belle ? Maintenant ? Arrête de te moquer de moi, Weasley."

"Non, je ne plaisant pas, Weasley ! Tu n'as jamais été plus belle." Il se pencha et ajouta dans un murmure," Et tu es sur le point de donner naissance à mon enfant."

Les craintes d'Hermione s'évanouir et elle regarda amoureusement son mari qui souriait à nouveau comme un imbécile.

"Tu es heureux, pas vrai ?"

"Tu plaisante, c'est ça ? Mione, Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux de toute ma vie ! Nous allons être une vraie famille. Toi, moi, et notre bébé."

On entendait des sanglots dans sa voix. Hermione sourie, sentant des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Ron fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

"Mione, tu as mal ?"

"Non, idiot. Je veux dire, oui, très mal, mais... mais je pleure parce que je... je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Et parce que je... parce que je t'aime... Ronnie, je t'aime tellement.

Ron sourit en entendant Hermione l'appeler par son surnom. Depuis le jour de leur mariage, elle était la seule à avoir le droit de l'appeler 'Ronnie'. Personne ne le pouvait. Et personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'appeler sa 'Mione'. Leurs surnoms n'étaient pas communs. Ils avaient une histoire. Une belle et étonnante histoire. Seul Mr Wealsey, Ron et Hermione savaient ce qui s'était passé le 5 octobre 1985, quinze ans plus tôt, jour pour jour, avant le mariage de Ron et Hermione.

Une larme roula sur la jour d'Hermione. Ron l'embrassa et caressa sa joue avec son nez. Puis il dit en plaisantant," Tu pleures parce que tu m'aimes moi ? Mmm, ce n'est pas très bon pour moi, Mme Weasley."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire !" dit-elle avec quelques reproches.

"Je sais," murmura-t-il, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de trouver le son de sa voix incroyablement sexy.

Il embrassa son front et reposa le sien contre elle quelques secondes. Le médicomage releva la tête alors qu'il s'occupait de la venu du bébé d'Hermione.

"Je peux voir sa tête, Mme Weasley ! Pousser maintenant !"

La tête d'Hermione retomba en arrière mais elle du vite se ressaisir, un autre contraction la frappant de plein fouet.

" Oui, il arrive," dit-il, mais personne ne l'entendit puisque Hermione gémissait de douleur.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !" elle pleurait. "Je veux des médicaments ! Donnez moi ces putain de médicaments !" dit-elle en fixant le guérisseur. "Vous êtes stupide ! Donnez moi des médicaments ! Oh, vous êtes un bâtard ! Vous ne savez pas combien ça fait mal. AAArrrrrrrrgh. Arrêtez cette foutue douleur ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgh!"

Ron regardait sa femme avec étonnement. Ses oreilles avaient-elles bien entendues ? Hermione avait dit bâtard ?

"Poussez, Mme Weasley," dit le médicomage, pas le moins effrayé par le ton coléreux de Hermione et ses insultes, "Le bébé est en train de sortir ! Poussez une dernière fois !"

"Pousse fort, mon coeur !" dit Ron, un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Son bébé était sur le point de voir la lumière du jour pour la première fois !

Alors que Hermione avait une autre contraction, elle serra les dents et dit, "La ferme, Ronald Weasley !"

Ron sourit encore plus. Il était maintenant habitué aux brusques changements d'humeur d'Hermione. La grossesse d'Hermione n'était pas une chose facile, mais Ron était trop heureux de devenir pour se plaindre.

Hermione hurla de douleur.

"Arrrrgghhhhh !" cria-t-elle.

"La tête est sortie, la tête est sortie !" s'exclama le médicomage. "Poussez une dernière fois, Mme Weasley ! Oui, poussez, voilà !" dit-il, alors que Hermione sentit le bébé sortir d'elle. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, épuisée, respirant difficilement. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle vit Ron regarder le médicomage.

Les cris du nouveau né emplirent la chambre. Hermione releva la tête et pû voir son bébé.

"C'est un garçon !" dit Ron, "Mione, mon amour, nous avons un fils !" lui dit-il en la regardant. Il essuya son visage avec une serviette.

"Mr Weasley ?" entendit-il le médicomage dire.

Le médicomage donna à Ron les ciseaux qui allaient lui permettre de couper le cordon ombilicale. Ron les tenait d'une main tremblante, mais il fut néanmoins capable de couper le cordon. Il embrassa la joue d'Hermione, et remarqua que son visage exprimait la douleur. Elle respirait difficilement

"Ronnie..."

"Quoi ? Mione, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Ronnie," dit-elle, inquiète. "Je sens une autre contraction arrivée. Ca fait mal."

"Comment ?" demanda le médicomage. Il toucha le ventre d'Hermione et s'exclama, "Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est tout à fait inattendu !"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Hermione. "Il y a un problème ?" elle commençait à paniquée. "Je ne veux pas mourir ! Dites moi que je ne vais pas mourir !"

"Non, Mme Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas. Seulement vous allez devoir poussez à nouveau," dit le médicomage en souriant.

"Pourquoi ?" demandant Hermione, faisant ce qu'on lui demandait.

"Votre bébé n'est pas seul, Mme Weasley. Il a amené son jumeau !"

répondit-il, souriant toujours.

"Quoi ?" cria Ron. Avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse et s'écroule sur le sol.

* * *

Ron se réveilla enfin. Oû était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Oû était Hermione ? Et leur bébé ? 

Ron s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour de lui. Il était à Ste Mangouste, dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Hermione.

Il se leva et marcha vers son épouse qui dormait paisiblement dans un autre lit. Ron retira doucement les mèches de cheveux qui se trouvaient sur son visage. Elle ne se réveilla.

"Dos bien, mon coeur" dit-il, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, puis se souvint. Il s'était évanoui dans la salle d'accouchement. Mais pourquoi s'était-il évanoui ? Il ne se souvenait plus très bien. Il se rappelait avoir couper le cordon ombilical reliant Hermione à leur fils, et ensuite... ensuite Hermione avait senti une autre contraction arriver. Qu'est-ce que le docteur avait dit ? Il y avait un autre bébé qui arrivait. Un autre bébé.

Ron scruta la chambre, cherchant son fils. Le berceau dans le coin était vide. Où était son bébé ? Ses bébés. Hermione avait donné naissance à des jumeaux. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il était père et fier d'avoir des jumeaux.

Des jumeaux.

Oh, je vous en prie, faîtes qu'ils ne deviennent pas des sosies de Fred et George... pensa Ron. Mais, en lui, son coeurs souriait.

Il alla vers la porte, et sortit de la chambre. Il vit une infirmière et courut vers elle.

"Mademoiselle !" cria Ron.

"Oh, Mr Weasley ! Vous êtes réveillé, " dit-elle en souriant.

Ron la regarda, perplexe.

"Je vous connais ?"

"Non, mais moi je vous connais."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

"On m'a appelé pour aller dans la salle d'accouchement avec un autre médicomage pour vous emmener après que vous vous soyez évanoui."

"Oh..." dit Ron, un peu embarrassé.

"Vous voulez voir vos fils."

"Mes fils..." Ron testait les mots. Il aimait définitivement le son qu'ils avaient.

"Oui, Mr Weasley. Vous êtes le père de deux petits garçons magnifiques et en parfaite santé."

Ron s'assit sur une chaise tout près. Puis il sourit. Et rie. Il était père. Un papa. Mr et Mme Ronald Weasley et leur deux fils. Une famille heureuse. Une magnifique épouse. Deux beaux enfants.

Puis il demanda à l'infirmière," Leurs cheveux... est-ce qu'ils sont... ?"

"Il sont roux, monsieur " sourit l'infirmière.

Ron rejeta la tête en arrière et rie chaleureusement. "Ah, la malédiction des Weasley." Puis il dit, "je veux les voir."

"Suivez moi."

Ron suivit l'infirmière dans la salle oû ses bébés dormaient aussi paisiblement que leur mère, leurs petits poings serrés. Ron appuya son nez contre la vitre qui le séparait de ses fils. Il ne remarqua même pas que l'infirmière le laissait seul.

Ses fils. Ils étaient si beaux. Ron comprit finalement le bonheur qu'éprouvait Harry. Harry était père lui aussi. Et Ginny était mère. Sa petite soeur. Ginny était une très bonne mère. Et elle était mariée à l'homme qu'elle rêvait d'épouser depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. Elle avait donné naissance à une petite Lily Molly Potter il y a deux et demi. Maintenant, Lily aurait deux petits cousins pour jouer avec elle. Une fois qu'ils seraient un peu plus grand.

Une larme roula sur le joue de Ron, mais il ne l'essuya pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait pas honte des larmes qui coulaient. Car c'étaient des larmes de bonheur. De joie.

Il y eut du bruit derrière lui, et il se retourna à temps pour voir l'infirmière amener Hermione dans sa chaise roulante. Elle les laissa seuls avec leurs bébés.

Hermione approcha le chaise de la vitre, et pressa elle aussi son nez contre elle pour regarder ses fils. Ron jouait avec ses cheveux. Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa. Elle allait sécher ses larmes, mais il l'arrêta.

"Non" dit-il, presque en chuchotant. "Pas cette fois. Tu l'as fait trop souvent pendant la Guerre. Ce sont des larmes de joie. Pas de douleur. Je veux le faire. Laisse moi le faire, Mione."

Elle acquiesça, compréhensive. Elle laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ils pleurèrent en silence quelques minutes avant que Hermione ne parle.

"Tu sais, il serait peut-être temps de leur trouver un nom."

"Ouais."

"Je sais que tu voulais appeler notre bébé Liam, si c'était un garçon."

"Oui. C'est vrai. Liam signifie 'Le Guerrier." Il s'arrêta une seconde, puis ajouta en regardant ses pieds, "Si... les temps sombres... revenaient encore, peut-être... peut-être ce nom lui donnerait la force de se battre s'il avait à le faire."

Hermione ferma les yeux, alors que des souvenirs envahissaient son esprit.

Chagrin.

Douleur.

Morts.

Elle secoua la tête pour les repousser loin d'ici.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Liam Harry Weasley ? Puisque nous avons décidé que Harry serait le parrain de notre enfant, il pourrait être celui de Liam." dit-elle.

"Liam Harry. Ca sonne bien. Et Ginny serait sa marraine."

Hermione sourit.

"Il y a un autre prénom que j'aime beaucoup," dit-elle, prenant les mains de son mari dans les siennes.

Il les serra.

"Attends une seconde."

Il prit sa baguette et pointa une chaise.

"Accio chaise !"

La chaise s'approcha et il s'assit. Hermione lui lança un regard rempli de reproche.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, prétendant ne pas savoir pourquoi sa femme le regardait de cette façon. Le Regard était maintenant le surnom qu'il lui donnait chaque fois qu'elle le regardait en pensant qu'il faisait quelque chose d'enfantin. Ce qui arrivait souvent. Mais il aimait maintenant Le Regard, même s'il avait l'habitude de l'ennuyer avec à Poudlard. C'est drôle comme les choses changent, pensait-il souvent. Mais il est vrai qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'agir comme un vieux couple quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Mais maintenant ils étaient un vrai couple. Un couple avec deux bébés.

"Alors ?"

"Vraiment, Ron, ne pourrais-tu pas prendre cette chaise sans utiliser de sortilège ?"

"Non, je veux dire, quel est le nom que tu aimes ?"

Elle soupira, mais finalement sourit à nouveau, décider de laisser passer.

"C'est Elijah. Ca veux dire 'Celui qui est choisit' ou 'Le Messager de Dieu'."

"Liam et Elijah... "

Il regarda ses bébés.

"Hey, vous aimez ça, les garçons ?"

Il sourit et se tourna vers Hermione qui souriait aussi. "Elijah quoi ?

"Elijah Ronald ?"

"Tu ne préfères pas Elijah Ronnie ?"

"Non. Il n'y a qu'un seul Ronnie dans ma vie." dit-elle très sérieusement.

"J'espérais que tu dirais ça," répondit-il avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle et de l'embrasser doucement, jouant avec sa langue quelques secondes. "Et que penses-tu de Elijah Arhur ? Mon père serait si fier."

"Ce sera Elijah Arthur alors," dit-elle, souriant avant d'embrasser son mari voracement à nouveau.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, Hermione baissa les yeux et dit, presque en murmurant, "Je veux que Percy soit le parrain d'Elijah."

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça, et il s'assit distraitement comme un I sur sa chaise.

Percy.

Son frère. Son frère qui avait tourné le dos à sa famille, avant de finalement comprendre que le Ministère de la Magie pour qui il travaillait lui mentait. Percy s'était joint à la bataille et avait rejoint le camp contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il avait été blessé à la jambe et boitait maintenant. Ron éprouvait toujours une sorte de rancoeur contre Percy, pour ce que son frère avait fait. Hermione le savait. Alors pourquoi par Merlin voulait-elle que Percy soit le parrain de Elijah ?

"Je sais à quoi tu penses, Ron."

Il la regarda. Son visage exprimait l'inquiétude. Il avait horreur de la voir comme ça. Cela lui rappelait La Guerre et les heures sombres qu'ils avaient eu à endurer. Elle continua, "Je sais que tu es toujours fâché parce qu'il nous a tourné le dos il y a plusieurs années. Mais il est finalement revenu. Et il s'est excusé. Et il a payé pour sa trahison. Il a presque perdu sa jambe. Ron, il aurait pu mourir ! Si il n'était pas vivant aujourd'hui, nous ne pourrions pas avoir cette conversation. Et je suis sûre qu'il te manquerais."

Ron resta silencieux.

"Faire de lui le parrain de l'un de nos fils lui ferait comprendre que nous lui avons pardonné. Il est temps de pardonner, Ronnie. Nous en souffrons tous. S'il te plait... c'est ton frère, peu importe ce qu'il a fait. Il a compris son erreur, et maintenant, il serait prêt à mourir pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Je lui ais pardonné, bien que je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il a fait. Mais il est temps de changer. Ronnie..." plaida-t-elle. "Ronnie... Je veux changer. Je veux que nous changions. Nous avons eu la chance de ne pas subir trop de perte dans notre famille durant La Guerre. Nous sommes restés unis. Voldemort est parti, mais un autre homme, ou une femme, pourrait apparaître un jour en voulant gouverner le monde. Plusieurs l'on fait dans le passé. Rester unis pourrait nous aider à empêcher des heures sombres de recommencer."

Le silence s'installa. Puis, Ron parla, très lentement.

"Ca va," il baissa les yeux, fixant le sol. "Ne crois pas que je n'aime pas mon frère, Mione. Ne pense jamais ça."

"Je ne crois pas que tu n'aimes pas Percy. Tu ne souffrirais pas si tu ne l'aimais pas. Tu ressentirais seulement de l'indifférence. Tu ne souffrirais pas."

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était de retour dans sa chambre. Liam et Elijah se trouvait aussi là. Ron tenait Liam, s'émerveillant de sa petitesse. Hermione allaitait Elijah, en regardant avec amour son fils.

Ron marcha vers la fenêtre avec Liam, et lui parla, bien que le bébé soit à peine réveiller.

"Tu vois cette grande ville, Liam ? C'est Londres. N'est-ce pas grand ? Et tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ? Ces gens à l'extérieur ne savent même pas qu'il y a un hôpital pour les sorciers ici ! Oui, mon bébé, oui tu es un sorcier. Tu es un sorcier !"

"C'est difficile de croire ça, pas vrai ?" dit une voix derrière Ron.

Ron se retourna et vit que Harry et Ginny se tenaient sur le seuil de la chambre. Il sourit et marcha vers sa soeur et son frère. Ron avait toujours considéré Harry comme une sorte de frère. Maintenant qu'il était marié à Ginny, Harry l'était vraiment.

"Hey, Gin, Harry!"

Ils embrassèrent tous les deux Ron sur la joue, et firent de même avec Hermione.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois maman," dit Harry à Hermione.

"Et je n'arrive pas à croire que mon frère soit papa !" dit Ginny. "Quand nous avons reçu votre hibou nous disant que Hermione avait donné naissance à des jumeaux, j'ai presque pensé que c'était une blague ! Mais ça ne l'est pas. Oh Merlin, ils sont si beaux ! Et ils sont roux !

"Oui, je suis si contente de ça ! J'aime tellement les cheveux de Ron." dit Hermione, scrutant la chambre. "Oû est Lily ?"

"Elle est avec Bill. Il viendra plus tard avec Fleur. Quel est le nom de cet ange ?"

"Harry, Ginny, Voici Elijah."

"Hey, petit Elijah," sourit Ginny en caressant doucement la tête du bébé.

"Et laissez moi vous présenter Liam," dit Ron. "Harry, Ginny, laissez moi vous présentez votre filleul. Nous voudrions que vous soyez le parrain et la marraine de Liam."

Le sourire disparut du visage de Harry. "Vraiment ? Tu veux dire... vraiment ?"

"Ouais..."

Harry prit Liam das ses bras et une larme coula sur sa joue. Sirius avait-il fait la même chose en 1980 ? Avait-il tenu Harry comme ça ?

"Hey, Liam," dit-il. "Je suis Harry. Je suis ton parrain. Je promets de toujours prendre soin de toi. Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu sais... et c'est Ginny. Ma femme. C'est ta marraine."

Ginny et Hermione avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ron sentit sa gorge se serrer en pensant aux émotions qu'il avait ressentit aujourd'hui.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ron l'ouvrit. Mr et Mme Weasley, suivit de Percy et sa femme, Pénélope, entrèrent dans la chambre. Elijah et Liam furent présentés à la famille. Des chaises apparurent magiquement et tout le monde se mit à bavarder alors que Hermione allaitait Liam.

Ron tenait Elijah dans ses bras. Il marcha vers Percy et lui dit, "Percy, mon frère (il insista sur le mot frère), Hermione et moi serions honoré si tu acceptais de devenir le parrain de Elijah."

Le visage de Percy s'éclaira. Il prit le bébé dans ses bras et le regarda avant de se tourner vers son petit frère. "Non, Ron, c'est moi qui serais honoré. J'accepte."

"Nous savons que tu seras un super parrain, Percy," dit Hermione. "Et Pénélope un super marraine."

Pénélope sourit et la remercia. Percy dona le bébé à sa femme et prit Ron dans ses bras pour une étreinte fraternelle. Il était un peu plus petit que Ron. Ron ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il murmura à l'oreille de son frère, "Je t'aime, Perce."

"Je t'aime aussi, Ron. Pardonne moi..." demanda Percy, qui pleurait aussi.

"C'est déjà fait. Pardonne moi aussi."

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour avoir oublié que tu étais mon frère. Une part de moi."

"Je..."

"Non. Dis seulement que tu me pardonnes, Perce. S'il te plait."

"Je te pardonne, Ron. Je te pardonne."

Mme Weasley serra la main de son mari, qui la serra lui aussi. Ginny posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Il embrassa son front. Les larmes de Pénélope coulaient librement sur ses joues alors qu'elle berçait Elijah.

Dans son lit, Hermione pleurait elle aussi. Elle embrassa la main de Liam. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la date inscrite sur le bracelet de naissance de son bébé. 5 octobre 2003. 5 octobre.

Quand Ron et Percy se séparèrent, Hermione dit à son mari, "Ronnie ?"

"Oui ?"

Sa voix était chancelante.

"Tu sais quel jour on est ?"

Ron la regarda d'un air narquois.

"Nous sommes en octobre."

"Nous sommes le 5 octobre 2003. Nous nous sommes mariés il y a exactement trois ans jours pour jours."

"C'est vrai !" s'exclama Molly.

"Et bien, Mione, mon coeur," dit Ron en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et se penchant pour l'embrasser, "Je pense nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. Qui sait ce que le Destin nous réserve d'autre ? Peut-être que le 5 octobre est une date magique pour nous dans le monde sorcier."

"Je le pense aussi, Ronnie," dit-elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

* * *

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et qui ont reviewé.

Je reviens très vite avec une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres.


End file.
